Deceiving Even Shadows
by Mizztrapped
Summary: Kagome has always strived for perfection, in her dancing, looks and body. But sometimes, in the process in reaching our goals, we find ourselves wanting more than we intended to find. [SessxKag]


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** Kagome has always strived for perfection, in her dancing, looks and body. But sometimes, in the process in reaching our goals, we find ourselves wanting more than we intended to find.** (SessxKag)**

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't have...but I couldn't help myself from writing this story. In class today, we talked about the short story-_Visitors_ and then in art class, there was a really sad song on the radio, so this idea kinda just formed itself. And for once, I've gotten _everything_—yes, everything—planned out.

I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself...well, not really, since I should be working on my other fanfics, but I am temporarily brain-dead for ideas for my other fanfics, and this one is already planned out from the beginning to end. So...why not?

This fiction is quite simple actually, mostly it will evolve around Kagome and Sesshoumaru with a hint of Naraku and Kagura in between and before you ask, no, Naraku and Kagura aren't going to end up together (it's like dad and daughter and that's just a major no-no in my book) so don't be complaining on how gross that is etc.

There isn't some complicated twist to the whole story. Just a few simple chapters of how they get through a particular incident, so don't get your hopes up high for some highly dramatic love story and whatnot.

You have been warned -grins- Enjoy

* * *

**----------**

**Deceiving Even Shadows**  
**-Chapter 1-  
Igniting the Flame**

****

**----------**

****

****

****

****

Applause.

It was thunderous, deafening, loud enough to wake the dead.

And Kagome Higurashi was loving every minute of it.

Bowing once more, she pressed her palm hard against her lips kissing it before flinging her arm out to the audience in front of her, watching with bright eyes as the flowers kept flying up to rest on the floor beside her, the bright lights that were focused on her glaring brightly, the declarations of love coming from her much adored fans and—

"Higurashi!"

Falling over from where her leg was stretched on the mirror, she awkwardly got up and brushed herself off.

"Y-yes sensei?"

Watching as her teacher glared at her with her crimson eyes, she gave a meek smile, "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

_At least that's partially true, I really didn't get any sleep last night._

"Well, get some sleep tonight then. Your practicing is absolutely horrible! And what have you been eating? Don't tell me that you've been adding salad dressing to your salad! And you've been hanging out at those greasy hamburger joints again haven't you? You're get flabby, look at your stomach, I can practically see the grease and fat rolling around, and your thighs! Those things look like they belong on my grandmother! Get a grip on yourself Higurashi, you chose dancing as your career; you cannot do things half-way through. I am very disappointed in you."

Shifting her head to the floor, Kagome gave a weak bow, "Yes Furimoto-san, I will watch what I eat."

Giving a sniff, the pretty teacher tossed her head dramatically, which would have had more effect had her hair not been tied into a tight bun, "I do hope so Higurashi. The Wind Studio has no place for slackers, thank you very much. If you do not get a better hold on yourself, you will be required to leave. You are dismissed, good day."

Lower lip pulling into a pout, Kagome sniffed daintily, "What does _she_ know?" Yet, she allowed herself to poke a slim finger into her toned stomach, mouth dropping in horror as she felt her finger sink a fraction of an inch into her stomach, "I'm becoming fat!"

Inconspicuously peeping behind her to check her thighs, her eyes widened as her mouth dropped further down, "These _do_ belong on someone's grandmother!"

Breathing in and out quickly, Kagome shook her head, "No, no. I'm being stupid. I am _not_ fat. There is nothing wrong with my body, in fact, I love my body! I love how my stomach looks in my blue t-shirt, I love how my thighs looks whenever I wear my skirts and I love my body because it's _mine_, what does _Furimoto-san_ know about _my_ body?"

Releasing her hair from the tight pony-tail she had placed the heavy weight in, she ran long fingers through the silky strands before screaming loudly as her eyes flashed wildly, "I love my body, because it's mine. I love my body because it's mine. I love my body because it's MINE!"

Breathing heavily after the loud yell, she walked into the washroom/change room and opened her locker, pulling a denim skirt over her legs and zipped up the zipper quickly, pulling the tight gray sweatshirt over her head next.

"I will eat whatever I want to eat. In fact, I think I'm going to go and get myself a double cheeseburger with pickles, onions and lots of ketchup and a triple thick strawberry shake on the side. Then I'm going to gorge myself full of chocolate and three pints of chocolate mint ice-cream and then—"

The loud shrill of her cell-phone rang, cutting her off from her rant.

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Where are you?"

All anger was thrown into the wind when the low baritone of her fiance's voice reached her, "Sesshoumaru!"

"Where are you?" He repeated firmly over the phone.

Kagome settled the phone between her shoulder and ear before stuffing her leotard and slippers into the pink duffle bag, "I'm still at the studio."

"You were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago."

"It's only half an hour, what could have happened in half an hour?!" Kagome snorted as she ran a brush through her hair with her left hand, while the right held the tiny metallic pink cell.

"You will phone me the next time you are running behind schedule," his voice was fuzzy for a moment before it cleared and Kagome could hear the shuffling of paper over the phone.

"Yes _Dad_," Kagome retorted as she pushed the door out of the change room.

"I am not your father. Do not leave the studio, I will get someone to pick you up."

Shaking her head, Kagome blinked before realizing he couldn't see her, "No, it's okay, I drove today."

More shuffling was heard on the other line, "Very well. I expect you will be home in an hour?"

Searching her pockets for her keys, she shrugged, "Something like that."

Touching metal in her hand, she yanked and pulled out a circle of keys hanging on a keychain with a miniature rubber ballet slipper dangling from a chain.

"I will be waiting."

"Kay, do you need me to pick up anything?" Kagome asked as she threw her duffle bag in the seat behind hers.

"No, I _will_ see you in an hour."

Frowning at the click of him hanging up, she pressed the 'end' button on her phone before tossing it onto the passenger seat beside her, yawning loudly as she shifted into gear; she was downright exhausted, having practiced for almost half of the day.

Running a hand down the side of her face, Kagome leaned wearily against the headrest as she drove silently, absently tapping her fingers in a steady beat on the steering wheel. She wanted a hot bath and a massage when she got home.

And persuasion that she was _not_ fat.

* * *

****

**----------**

**A/N:**Reviews are always appreciated.

**----------**

****

* * *


End file.
